Changed
by Tail and taiL
Summary: She changed , was the only thought in his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what am I doing now. I am rewriting my Mystwalker fic (Only the beginning and the ending ). And I am trying to make it a multi chapter story. Wish me luck.**

* * *

" Erza ! Is that you ? " Jellal exclaimed with pure happiness.

The woman in front of him positioned her spear at his throat , " Don't act like you know me well , " she said with an emotionless look on her face." Who are you ? "

Great pain rose from his heart , as if her spear had pierced in his heart. He let out a bitter chuckle as he took a step back._ Who are you ? Isn't you the Erza I knew ? What happened to you ? Why , did you become someone else , someone but Erza Knightwalker ?_

* * *

" Where is he ? " " I can't see him ! That boy is as fast as a deer , he was just here and now he's gone..." " Find him before the Majesty chop our heads off ! "

After playing a game of hide and seek with his bodyguards , the blue haired boy sat on the ground to have a rest. " I don't like them ." the boy said to himself . " Leave me alone. Why did father couldn't understand his son ? " He just couldn't tell how he hate his royal life. His dull and unpleasant life. _Forget it. Enjoy the peace you have . _The boy lied on the meadow and looked at the sky. He smiled and fell asleep.

In his dream , he saw an angel and befriend her. But he pierced an arrow to its heart .The angel cried in pain and shot a spear at him , which targeted his heart. He fell down immediately as the spear got in his body. What confused him was the angel walked near him and planted a kiss on his wound , and he was cured. At last , he got a hold of its hand and they walked in nowhere. He had a weird feeling of happiness and confusion. _Crazy me. _The boy woke from his dream but he felt strange. It was like if someone was sitting on him. He opened his eyes.

Well , someone _was _sitting on him. A scarlet haired girl stared at him while sitting on his chest, crossing her arms . She puffed her cheeks when he woke up.

" Gah ! " was his first response.

" What ? " she asked .

Awkward silence.

" Umm... " he tried his best to say something , but no words come to his mind.

" What now ? " the girl frowned , not satisfied with his words.

Then again , was awkward silence.

" Could you please... get off ? " " Get off ? " the girl looked around ." Oh. Sorry. What is that ? " she pointed at the mark under the boy's right eye. He touched his mark ." This ? " the girl nodded. " I... I don't know. Maybe birthmark or tattoo or something. " he lied ." I don't like it. " " Why ? " " This thing... makes me different. It's ugly. Strange. " the little girl widened her eyes , " What ? " she gasped " This is ridiculous ! Your tattoo , is ... beautiful ! Just looked at the patterns ! " she ran her fingers on his face. The boy lowered his head to hide his blush.

" And I like it. " she withdrew her outstretched hand and sat next to the boy. " Everyone is different. Do not be ashamed of who you are ." A soft smile appeared on his face . " Thank you. " The boy didn't want to end their conversation , so he tried to start another topic , hoping she will continue her talk with him. He enjoyed to hear her voice . Not sweet , but made him comfortable. " May I ask why are you here ? And sitting on me ? " The tattooed boy was curious about that. "I was just wandering when I saw you sleeping. I saw something on your face , and I wanted to get a better look of it , that's why I end up sitting on you. "

The boy kept silence. He wasn't good at communicating even though he had tried his best to say something. Somehow the little girl was annoyed by his silence. " Hey you , say something ! " " Er..Hmmm... what 's your name..." he mumbled. " Erza. Erza Knightwalker. " she said with pure proudness. "And yours ? " " Call me Jellal. " " Jellal ... I've heard that name before ..." Erza searched his name in her memory "I can't remember. Whatever. " " Great . No need to remember that. "

"Say it : Can you be my friend 'cause I am poor and lonely. " she suddenly ordered. " Why ? I am not poor and lonely ... " he lied. " Just say it idiot ! " _a minute ago she is nice and friendly and now she is fierce and grumpy. She is such a weirdo. What's with her ? _"Okay , " he took a deep breath . " Can you er... be my friend 'cause I am... poor and lonely. " the last part came in whispers. " Oh. As you know , I , Erza Knightwalker am very kind , so she will accept you , Jellal , to be her friend. " Erza smiled as she lent a hand to him. Jellal took her hand and smiled back. This was the first time he got a friend. What he didn't know was it was the same of her. They never got a friend.

Jellal never loved to make connections with people. He just didn't know why. Due to his shy personality , he rarely talked. To his pleasure ,his guards seldom talked to him , and they were afraid of who he was- son of Faust , prince of Edolas. He laughed at his thought of trying to be friends with them. _They treat me as a master more than a kid , and Father won't let me to contact with anyone but nobles and g__r__eat warriors. I am just a kid . And I don't want to be any prince . I don't want to be different. But I am different. This is complicated. I'll make it clear .Maybe I don't need nakama. Maybe lonely is not bad. Maybe life won't be that troublesome after all. Maybe I'll won't be hating myself that much. _But he was wrong. And he knew it better than anyone.

Erza never liked making attachments with people. Once , she tried her best to make friends with a girl , but the girl frowned when Erza started to talk and teased at her old and torn heartbroken girl spent the rest of her day crying in the forest. _Why ? I have done nothing wrong ! Rich and poor... I hate you I HATE YOU ! nakama are no need ! Who needs them ? weaklings do ! I 'm unbreakable ! I am poor and SO WHAT ? dare to insult me again and I'll rip you to pieces ! _ behind her rage and fury , plain pain lied inside.

For unknown reasons , for the first time , the boy , Jellal ,let someone, let her , to enter his world although it was complicated. And the girl , tried again to make attachments with someone, with him , although she knew how painful her last try brought , and how sad if he refused to be her ... friend. _Thanks God he didn't. _

" Hey , " he tapped her on the shoulder ." You will be my friend ,right ? " Erza hit him on the head. " Ouch ! what's that for ? " " Of course you idiot ! I am your forever friend ! Get it ? I promise ! " she held up her little finger. The boy smiled big and hooked her finger with his without hesitation. " I promise. " a layer of pink appeared on her face when she saw her smile . She didn't even bother to hide it , but covered it with a cheerful smile.

* * *

His memories were fading even faster as he saw her icy eyes , eyes of a stranger. _No , those eyes do not belongs to her. What ... changed her ? _he stared at her as he saw his own reflection in her he realized. The reason ...

Was himself.

* * *

**Better than the original one ,I think. Sorry for terrible grammar and wrong spellings AND lame content. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made it ! Chapter 2 ! Oh. That's no big deal. I knew it. **

* * *

Changed

Chapter 2

" That's my fault. My mistake. You aren't her. I know. " the blue haired man smiled sheepishly . " Sorry for that. " he pushed away her spear with his finger tips and walked away. " I don't know you." he whispered to himself.

Erza did not response.

_It's all my fault. It was my biggest mistake. Sorry ... for everything. You won't forgive me for eternity , aren't you ?_

* * *

" I 've been waiting for years ! How come you are always late ? " Erza hit him on the head while complaining. " My castl... no , house is far away from here. It takes me a lot of time to get here ." " Then I will come to your place. " Jellal jumped up immediately and shook his hands rapidly. " No ! No ! You... yeah ! you will get lost ! you won't be able to get to your house 'cause you will get lost and couldn't find your way home ." he hit his fist on his palm , satisfied with his lie. " Liar. " she crossed her arms ,lifting her head. " I am not a three-year-old . But if you don't welcome people to your house , I WON'T GO THEN . FINE . " Jellal felt guilty . He shouldn't lie to her. All she wanted was visit his house , no , castle , as a prove that she was his friend. ( But why would she wanted to prove it as she knew that there's no need to ? )" I don't mean that you can't go..." Erza's face brightened up . " But not now. Not so fast. But soon. " Erza threw her arms around his neck and yelled happily. " Yeah ! I can come to his house ! I can't wait ! Yoohooooo ! " Jellal found his face flushed with bright red . " H-hey , looked at that weird bird ! " " What bird ? " the girl stood up immediately and put her hand on her forehead , searching for the "weird bird " . The blue haired boy took the chance and fanned his face , hoping it would help to cool down his face .

" There is no bird ! " she came back with disappointment. "Oh really ? I must be seeing things ... Haha..." he coughed when he caught the pissed look from Erza. "Ha ? " Erza rolled her eyes ." Liar. I don't like liars." he grinned at her. " I am just kidding. "

Erza shot a glare at him. After a month and more , Jellal would never fear her glares. What is more was he found it cute. " Hey. " he called out. " If you keep giving out those stares, people will be afraid of you. And no one will be your friend. And you will be alone forever. "

Erza let out a pained whimper and stood up. She walked towards him . She pushed him on the ground. She bent down and frowned . Then she punched right on his face. " Ooof ! That ... " he rubbed his bleeding nose. "That hurts ! " " I know . I feel the same after you said those words. So I make sure it hurts." "What ? Why ? " he looked at her with frightened eyes. No one had ever hit him , or dare to hit him ( that hard ).

" You forced me to. I told you I hate liars. " Erza looked at him with half-lid eyes. " I trusted you. " she turned around her head . " And you lied to me. And it hurts . "she shoved him down one-handed without facing him. " And you don't know why you got punched." she ran away , leaving a badly injured Jellal behind. " Huh ? "

* * *

_I hate you. I hate Jellal. Little bastard. I won't talk to him ever ever again. _But she regret after having that thought. He is her only friend. Her first friend. A friend that she won't abandon no matter what he did . But hey , of course ! Why would she abandon him ? all he did was told some little lies ! That's no big deal ! Now she was kinda guilty about the fact that she hit him (too hard ). "Ha... ha ... we are even now , "She clasped her hands nervously , " so , I , the generous and mighty Erza Knightwalker will forgive Jellal once. Only once ! " she reminded herself. " No exceptions are allowed. "

_Ahhh ! What should I do ? give money to her ? No. Beg her for forgiveness. Beg won't be the right word. Ask. Ask her not to be angry with me. No ! Beg will be the better word. No ! Yes ! Arghhh ! Help ! Okay , I 'll find her and say that I am sorry. Yeah , that would help. If not, I will beg. I 'm sure she won't end our friendship. _Jellal smiled at his wise conclusion and head on his way to find Erza. He had full confidence that their friendship won't broke because of some little problems.

" Well I should not be too happy to see him. Wait ! Who is happy to see that liar ? I have to act grumpy and angry. I won't let him pass it easily. No ! " she stated . " I AM angry ! So why would I have to act angry when I am angry ? ha ! " but she couldn't even convince herself. She felt weird . Erza was having a weird feeling in her stomach . It appeared when no one was beside her. Not really , because it still occurred when she was with her family. The truth was , she , the generous and mighty Erza , felt weird when her only friend wasn't nearby. She tried to think of a word to describe it , but her vocabulary list was limited. No words come to her mind. _Really ?_ _don't lie to yourself. Admit it. _ Erza felt afraid. No way she was going to admit it. _I am tough and strong. Only the weak will felt that way. And Erza Knightwalker isn't one of them. _Somehow , the word kept roaming in her mind. Erza laughed out after knowing that word. But she knew it won't last for long . She would change it. And he would help. Together , they could success.

She looked for Jellal.

He looked for Erza.

She started to run.

He started to speed up.

She could hear his steps.

He could sense her existence.

" Jellal ! "

" Erza ! "

They hugged each other , throwing their arms around each other. " I ... I will never lie to you again , I won't . Forgive me. " He panted. " I am sorry. I ...don't meant to... say those things to you. I... just don't know what to say...Please, forgive me and don't be mad at me. I don't want to lose a friend. My one and only friend. " he drew back and put his hands on her shoulder. " I don't want to feel lonely ever again. " He looked at Erza in her eyes. He could see the tears in her eyes. _ I don't want you to feel lonely anymore. You don't have to , 'cause I am here. I will never lie to you again , I promise , and I will become a reliable friend that you can truly place your trust on. _

" Hey , " she whispered . " Me too. So don't lie again . Never do that again. No exceptions ." she looked at his face and scratched her head in embarrassment. " Did I punch you ...too hard ? " he was about to say something when she added " No lie. " Jellal stuck out his tongue and nodded. " Why don't you defense yourself ? " " I don't see it coming. It went so quickly .But now... " Jellal tripped her and pinned her down. " ... I'll win. And I am not lying. " " Really ? " said a competitive Erza . " I don't see that ." she rolled over and started a friendly fight. The weird feeling in her stomach , what she called " lonely " , disappeared from after that day.

* * *

" Liar. " she mumbled. She faced the empty corridor. _I won't forgive you for what you've done. You said you don't know me ? Rubbish. You know me better than anyone else. And that's what makes me hate you more. I am not the foolish little girl who would tricked by your stupid lies. I am the toughest fighter, Captain Knightwalker of Edolas. You should regret for what you have done , Jellal._

* * *

**This one is kinda weird, I have to admit. Quite crappy, huh ? I apologize for this . By the way , holiday is here ! Yay ! No school ! Yes ! Free time ! Woah ! Thanks for reading . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I've been trying to finish this chapter since the holiday started but I kept finding a bunch of mistakes. I 've been rewriting this chapter for many times, but still , there are a lots of mistakes in it. Sorry for everything. Sorry for adding OCs. And thanks for the review. I know I don't deserve it. ( I've changed the rating since swearing is not suitable for kids... sorry )**

* * *

Changed

Chapter 3

Erza stare at the castle. _This is your damn 'house '. Your damn castle. And mine ? _ she hit her fist on the wall. _Just a smelly old hut. You must been teasing me for years. But you know what ? people who live in bad environment will become strong and tough , unlike fragile little flowers that live in glass houses._

* * *

The little girl covered her ears with her hands . But it didn't stop the words from getting in her ears. " What are you doing ? Did I tell you to sweep the floor ? DID I ? " the woman pulled her hands away from her ears. "Yes. And I swept the floor." Erza said. " You did ? Really ? " she pulled her by Erza's long scarlet hair. Erza slapped her hand in disgust. " Don't touch it. " she said firmly.

" WHAT ? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ? I AM YOUR MOTHER ! " the woman shrieked. " I am not your freaking daughter. You are only my stepmother. Who do you think you are , woman ? " the little girl didn't bother to looked at her.

The woman slapped her on the face.

" I AM YOUR MOTHER ! THAT WOMAN IS DEAD ! FORGET HER ! WHERE IS THE RESPECT ? YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE BITCH , JUST LIKE YOUR MOTH- " " Stop it Anna ! It's enough ! " the little girl's father called. " SHUT THE FUCK UP ! I AM TALKING ! " The man shook his head and drank another can of beer. Anna grabbed the little girl's face and squeezed it , but Erza didn't make a sound. " Looks like your mother didn't know a thing about teaching, " she buried her nails in the girl's face." So I will help . Kids do need education . Look at my kids . Look at Derek and Daisy ! " Two kids walked near their mother , wearing a big stupid grin on their face. " They are well educated children ! " Anna looked at Erza . " And you are just a little bastard ! "

_You could say anything about me , but not to my mother ! I will destroy you. I will destroy you into nothing ! _Erza burst into laughter , laughing insanely. Rage was burning in her eyes , and the flame , could and would burn anything down. " She... she is crazy ... " Anna was fear of the girl in front of her. Anna had never seen this look ." Go away ! Shoot ! " Erza ran away without another word.

* * *

Jellal was worried. She would never be late. Not even once. _What happened to her ? Is she sick ? Is she attacked by strange creatures ? What happened ? _ the boy stood up , decided to find her himself. Then he saw a familiar body , stumbling through the woods. Jellal rushed foward without thinking.

" Erza ! " he screamed in horror.

" Hahahaha... " she mumbled as she approached with unsteady steps. " I am gonna revenge for my mother ... someday... hahaha... That women , " furry was flaming in her eyes. " ...won't die in comfort." venomous words spit out from her gritting teeth. " Erza please ! Don't ! " he pleaded. " You are torturing yourself ! Please don't ... Feel free to cry . Take a rest , then you will feel better. "

" You... you don't know anything ! " Erza snapped . "You don't know how terrible that woman is ! " " Yes you are right , " Jellal answered ,trying to stay calm. " I don't know a thing , but I am just trying to help... " " You wouldn't help ! No one could help... NO ONE ! " she shouted in desperate.

Jellal frowned. He hated when his friend was down. " You don't underst- " Erza was about to continue when he pulled her into his embrace without another word spoken. Erza collapsed and cried out loud. Jellal smiled bitterly as he stroked her scarlet hair. _Who did that ? Her parents ? How could she ... ? Why ? And why ... did it ache so much in my body ? I am not the one who got hit. Poor Erza ... _Jellal almost felt like crying when he saw his friend whimpering on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time.

Erza always got hurt. But she never said a thing about it. Different scars on different place. New ones covered the old ones. It made Jellal felt uncomfortable. He wanted to help , but he knew nothing. Jellal tried not to force Erza to said anything. She was the one who was bearing the pain , not him. So it might hurt more than it looks to say it out. How he wished they could switch positions. Even though he knew he couldn't abide the pain of seeing her suffer , he knew he shouldn't talk about it. He would wait for her to say it. Then he would know everything. Then she wouldn't need to suffer any longer. Because he would avenge . And Erza would be happy. This would be the best ending for her. And himself ? he didn't care about it.

" Hey , " he patted on her back. " Tommorrow...will be a better day. Your scars... I will take them away. " Erza woke up from her sleep . " Jellal ? what... what happened ? " Jellal tried not to lie. " Well, you... were too tired, so you fell asleep. " the boy couldn't help but turning his face over - he didn't want to look at the new cuts on her face. " Sorry , but you can come tomorrow if you like." she looked at the sky. " We cannot do anything 'cause it is too late now." " I could sent you home if you like." Jellal looked worried . " You look tired . " " I am not. Go back to your glass house or your father will blame on you. " she snorted . "So goodbye Erza. " Erza waved her hand. " See you."

Erza went back to her hut. She touched her cuts with her fingers. It hurts. " I hate that woman ." she looked at her fingers. Blood and ... tears ? _I cried ? When ? Why ? Was Jellal there ? My head hurts ... stop aching ! What have I done ? Whatever. _She walked in the house and saw Anna .

" Dinner is over , too bad you weren't here."she licked her lips. " We have chicken for dinner. Delicious . " her father held an empty can of beer. " We rarely have chicken for dinner. I supposed to save some for you , but Derek and Daisy were too hungry , so ..." Daisy interrupted him with a burp. " Thanks to you , we are full now. " "Yeah , " added Derek . " but we used to have beef ,fish, pork, and other dishes for dinner. And we have desserts . Have you heard that ? Dessert. D-E-S-S-E-R-T. Get it ? " Daisy covered her mouth and giggled. Erza gripped harder on her hand and went back to her room.

Anna crossed her arms and blocked her way. " What do you want from me ? " Erza yawned , wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. " Kids do need education. And you , " Anna pointed the girl with a finger. " are the same. You are so late. Punishment should be given. " A cruel smile appeared on Anna 's face. Erza took a step back when she saw the metal club in the woman's hand.

" Anna ..." Jellal mumbled " You turn her into this ? I thought you couldn't harm her since you were in jail." He punched his fist on the wall. " You are not allowed to destroy the properties of Edolas." a soldier reminded. " Who cares ? This is where I lived ! This belonged to me ! " " Excuse me , sir ? " Jellal realized what he had just said and apologized . " Oh , of course not ! Ha ha , I am just joking. Sorry. " _Who would invite this idiot to the palace ? _the soldier thought.

Jellal could judged what he was thinking by the look of the soldier. _No one would. And I don't even need invitations. I am just paying a visit to my old home. I don't really want to , but I need to collect information about Anima and ... well... I miss her. Or else I won't go back to this damn place ever again._

* * *

**Sorry if sucks. I may not update regularly as I may stuck in the story. Thank you dear readers, thanks for reading.**


End file.
